Mad World
by Kyashidi-hi
Summary: Red John promised to bring pain to Jane by removing all the ones Jane loves in his life, but a week after Lisbons birthday when his friends are being targeted Jane will stop at nothing to protect them, even Murder... romance, Humor, hut/comfort, suspense.


Mad World

_Presents and Food._

"Lisbon!" Jane said startling the sleeping woman to wake, "Jane! God!" she yelled he smirked and stepped into her office "you should head home" he stated "it's late" she watched him and nodded.

"Why don't I drive you?" he asked with a cheeky smile she frowned suspiciously, "Why?" Lisbon asked he kept his smile large "Oh no reason" Jane shrugged.

Still very suspicious she studied him but nodded "alright then" Lisbon mumbled.

As they made their way to Jane's car in silence Lisbon slightly confused, questioned whether or not to trust her consultant at this moment. As they sat in his car she looked around from his passenger seat, from one part of the car, to another.

He shut the door and waited; it felt like forever to Lisbon but Jane had finally spoke after a minute's time

"Do you trust me, Lisbon?" Jane asked.

She paused, she really didn't need to think about it, so she answered slowly "yes" it was more of a whisper but Jane heard it for sure, and with that he started the car.

Lisbon couldn't help but feel calm, warm, _safe _in Jane's car, no, she felt that when she was **always** around him. It was strange, yet normal. "Something troubling you Lisbon?" Jane asked she practically jumped, she had forgotten who she was with! "Y-yeah, Jane, I'm fine!" Lisbon sighed and gave off a smile he looked at her and nodded "alright" and with that he was looking back on the road.

Lisbon's eyes looked around again, she felt the car coming to a stop, this wasn't her house! This was a restraint! "Jane, why are we stopping here?" She glared "Happy Birthday, My dear" He smirked.

Her face showed total shock, Lisbon Tried to hide it again but that defiantly did not work. His Smirk grew larger at her distress and confusion "Come on _Teresa_" he said stepping out of his car and leaned on the roof waiting for her to step out "you're crazy, I knew you were up to something!" Lisbon stated slightly proud of her self, as for Jane, he slightly chuckled and nodded.

They made their way inside "party of Five, Jane, Lisbon, Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt" Jane said to the woman "okay, Right this way, Mr...?" the woman studied him as they walked "Jane" Jane kept his smile bright as him and Lisbon walked "and Mrs...?" Lisbon felt her ego drop "Lisbon, _Miss _Lisbon" she stated "oh, sorry ma'am" the woman smiled and stepped off, Jane Smirked at Lisbon.

"Right in here "_Mrs. _Lisbon" he laughed slightly as he held open the door for her. Lisbon rolled her eyes and walked in, surprisingly she found the others sitting around the only balcony table "Hey boss!" Grace smiled and waved "hey, you know you guys didn't have to do this for me! It's amazing" Lisbon smile grew cheeky as she looked around the beautiful vista.

"It was all Jane, Boss" Cho smirked Lisbon turned in shock to her annoying Consultant "ah it's nothing, I'm helping to celebrate a great friends birthday" Jane stated walking over to have a seat next to Van Pelt and Lisbon "Thank you, Jane!" Lisbon smiled, meaning every word. They each handed Lisbon her gift one at a time and like every year Grace starts, Jane closes his eyes and tried to guess "it's a Bottle of... GatoNegro... Sauvignon Blanc" Jane guessed the present Grace handed to Lisbon, they laughed "Correct Jane" Lisbon couldn't stop her smile from spreading, "Alright! This year I'm sure you can **not** get this one" Rigsby stated "you wanna bet?" Jane smirked "100" Rigsby nodded "100?" Jane question "100" the younger confirmed.

"alright, 100" Jane said covering his eyes "Thank you Rigsby, and Grace thank you for that present too!" Lisbon opened her gift and nodded with a smile "Kay, Jane!" he let out a sigh "it's a book, a book about... family..." Jane paused "Ou-" Jane cut Rigsby off by saying "Oh No, no, no, no, no, on, a photo Book on us all!" Jane said "You're correct again!" Teresa said teasingly Rigsby sighed "ah! You owe me!" Jane chuckled "Yeah, add that to the rest of the bets I lost!" Rigsby laughed Jane just kept his smirk on his face.

"My turn," Cho stated handing the present to Lisbon "Close your eyes Jane" Grace Teased "Closed!" He laughed "am I clear Lisbon?" Jane asked after a few seconds "No, not yet Jane" Lisbon laughed "Cho! What's with all the wrapping! I'm not a child" Lisbon let out a giggle the others laughed "I let my little niece wrap it," he sighed "she's a strange kid" there was more laughs "Ready?" Jane asked "just bout!" she joked, finally she broke it open "200 says you can't guess this" Rigsby says "300 says I can!" Jane said turning his body with his closed eyes to where Rigsby sat "400 says you can't" Cho joined "alright, deal" Jane said Lisbon and Grace rolled their eyes "alright boy's concentrate!" Grace clapped "alright it is... It's a kind of tea... umm! I've had it before! It's umm! Monkey Tea! And a strange utensil Knork? Part Knife Part Fork..." Patrick asked "How the hell?" Rigsby asked "Ha!" Jane laughed slamming his hand to the table Cho looked at Lisbon's questioning look "My niece and nephew are fairly different children..." was all he had to say.

"And Jane how did you know what a... Knork... is?" Lisbon asked "I had seen one and found it quite interesting so I-" Lisbon cut him off "Of cores" she said "what?" He questioned "You're so predictable, Jane" Lisbon smirked "Lisbon, dear, you didn't even let me finish!" Jane stated "Doesn't matter!" she teased he rolled his eyes "now-" Jane was cut off once again "I can't believe I lost 500 all in one night" Rigsby complain "Li- Lisbon" No response they just kept talking "Teresa! I have your gift!" Jane smirked there was a pause "you?" Grace raised an eye brow "I made sure it would come early this year" Jane shrugged.

Lisbon Smiled to hear that Jane got it to come on time, he handed her the small box she took it and opened it in complete shock, yet again, Jane is spoiling her "it's Beautiful Jane!" Lisbon's eyes widened. "ah it's nothing," he shrugged "hmm I was right when I thought the emeralds would match your eyes beautifully" Jane smirked "again, Jane, You spoil me, you all spoil me" Lisbon smiled looking at the necklace with a Emerald in the middle surrounded by ruby and sapphire. "And you're a great boss" Grace smiled peeking at Jane's gift "it's amazing!" Grace said "Meh" Jane shrugged once more.

"Food!" Jane Yelled "we need food" they laughed Rigsby rose his glass or water "BRING US THE FEAST!" he joked Grace and Lisbon broke down laughing Cho couldn't help but laugh as well. Jane Made his way to the door, he opened it and signalled the waiter to come "Mr. Jane" He said coming through the door "oh Please, Nate, you really don't need to address me that way" Jane Smirked "it's a part of my job, _sir,_" Nate said tensely Jane Smiled again "Sorry, My good friend, do you mind bringing us our menus?" Jane asked, the man nodded "will do, _sir_" and with that Nate had disappeared.

"quick lets remove the garbage and Gifts from the table" Grace said happily "Can't wait for Food!" Rigsby snickered rubbing his hands together Lisbon Rolled her eyes but had a Cheeky Grin Planted on her face, Jane who had gotten up and still hadn't sat snuck up behind Lisbon "Enjoying yourself?" He asked She jumped in slight shock "Yes, Jane I am! Now sit!" she demanded "not right now, I must go check something" he stated standing up strait "But I'll be back soon, My dear" Jane said and disappeared without another word.

"I am back, Mr. Jane, with your Menus a-" the waiter, Nate stopped in mid tracks "where did he go?" he frowned, the others frowned "he said he'll be back soon" Cho stated Rigsby nodded "he said he needed to check on something" Lisbon frowned Nate sighed and rolled his eyes "here is your menus, no worries your friend will come back soon" Nate stated and walked away. There was a silence "it's Nice You helped Jane with this you guy's he's a-" Lisbon was cut short by Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt "we didn't help him" they looked at on another "he didn't tell us until today" Grace said "I mean we all got you something before today, but he told us to hold it until tonight" Rigsby stated "when we asked why he just to meet here and ask for the Jane Party" Cho pointed out with a shrug "Oh Jane" Teresa shook her head.

"Jane You are a menace in this place!" the cook yelled "I just want to make sure my dear friends Cake is perfect" Jane Smirked "and I need the Champaign" the cook glared "Jane you truly are a menace" Nate sighed Jane snorted.

"Patrick?" a woman's voice filled with shock caught Jane's attention "Lillian!" Jane smiled "what are you doing here?" she asked smirking "friends Birthday, I'm making sure her Cake is well" Jane stated Studying the Cooks work so far "oh well aren't you thoughtful, May I meet this lovely woman, who has caught the attention of my amazing friend Patrick Jane?" Lillian asked "you may meet her Lillian, but I have to tell you we are not together like you assume" Jane stated "they might not be together but they sure as hell love each other" Nate Laughed Jane Glared.

"Wrong" he stated.

Nate Let out a nervous Laugh and nodded at his blond friend.

"Still love to meet her, even give her the Birthday Champaign" Lillian smiled "Perfect! Come with me!" the blond enjoying when things are going perfect led Lillian and Nate out to the Balcony.

"Lisbon Did you miss me?" Jane Teased "extremely..." She rolled her eyes and paused at the blond woman before her "and Lillian this Is Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon" Jane smirked "Happy birthday, you truly are a beautiful woman, no wonder Patrick's so interested in you" Lillian smirked, Jane with a smile came up behind her "Lillian, I already told you, me and Lisbon work together, are friends, we aren't, in your terms, and item" Jane sighed "I'm Sorry, Love, she's just so beautiful."

Lillian Paused "Wait what did you get her for her birthday, don't tell me you got her nothing, every girl hates that whether your friends, lovers, co-workers, whatever!" Lillian asked "oh Jane got me a necklace, Last year was a Pony" Lisbon smirked.

Jane felt his cheeks warm slightly.

"really? May I see the necklace?" Lillian asked "of cores! It comes with a bracelet too!" Lisbon Smiled, and looked up at Jane, who rolled his eyes for the fact Lillian took his Chair.

Lillian Giggled "Patty, you _must _feel something for this woman!" she said in Giggles "and you, my friend, Must be drunk, For you know not to call me that!" Jane stated raising an eyebrow Lillian nodded "I best be going, have a lovely night, Teresa, Friends, Patty!" Lillian smirked and handed him a Champaign bottle "your friend's interesting" Lisbon and Grace giggled, Rigsby and Cho holding in their laughs "oh yeah" Jane rolled his eyes "Mr. Jane, I'm still here, she is my Boss, and sister" Nate said "no wonder you're so scary looking" Jane joked Nate laughed slightly.

Nate Left "Champaign?" Jane asked, Lisbon smiling shook her head and said "Yes, Thank you, Jane" "I'm in!" Grace held out her glass then Rigsby did as well "hit me" He smirked Cho sighed but put it in too.

Not to long after Nate Came back for their orders as the ordered they waited patiently for their food, and talked about anything.

"I can't believe it's been 8 years, Jane, feels like I've known you forever!" Lisbon smirked "I agree with boss" Grace smiled sweetly Jane nodded smile on his face "I have to say, you all have been great, and I feel like I've known you for a life time, as well" He said calmly as he held up his glass "To friendship" He stated "Family" Grace joined "Luck" Rigsby laughed looking back on how many times they got lucky "trust" Cho nodded Lisbon paused but smiled and darted her eyes to Jane as she spoke "and To Love," the glasses clinked. There were laughs, ever so calm, the laughs were warm with love, trust, friendship, and family. Lisbon couldn't think of any better of a night then tonight.

"Your Food" Nate stated as he brought the many plates in with another waiter "thank you," Jane Nodded "Thanks so much" Lisbon Smiled. "anything for a friend" Nate smiled and stepped away.

"The food looks great!" Grace smiled "I could die right now and be happy as a child with candy" Rigsby spoke mouth full and smile spreading "Chew before talking!" Cho sighed shaking his head "I'm glad you like it" Jane smiled "what's up with you, it's not like you cooked it" Lisbon teased "No but my dear friend who is the chef did" Jane smiled.

Lisbon nodded "of cores" and took a bite of her food, Jane observed as his Friends melted into the taste of the gourmet dishes and took a bite himself.


End file.
